They Met, They Laughed And What Then?
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Kitty and Becky were always good friends ever since they were in diapers. But when a certain dog comes into their lives, trouble brews and things don't look too good for the two friends. ( Idea by Kudleyfan93) Last story ever from T.P.101. :'(
1. Friendship Starts

**What's up guys!? Sorry I haven't been on... BUT Happy Late New Year! Anyways, I want you guys to have an awesome year, and this idea if from "KudleyFan93". Enjoy!**

It's a nice warm day. The sun was up high in the sky. Little kids were out playing with their parents, or by themselves. Everyone was having the time of their life, expect one person... Let's see who that is.

"No mommy! I don't want to go!" Screamed a little tan girl.

"I'm sorry sweetie... But mommy has to work."

"But I have no friends!"

"Kitty, please... It's just for a couple of hours."

Kitty's mother carried Kitty to the front doors of a day care. They walked through, and sighed in. Kitty's mother hugged her goodbye, and promised that she would be back soon. A worker came over to Kitty, and took her hand.

"So how old are you, Kitty?" Asked the lady.

"I'm 5 years old."

"Big girl."

Kitty smiled at the worker. Kitty was put in a room, with the other 5 year old. She looked around, and there was a teacher there. She was at her desk, watching all the kids play. Kitty walked in, playing with her hands. She didn't know anyone here. Kitty walked over to a doll house, and picked up a doll. But right when she pulled the doll closer to her, another hand was on the same doll.

"Hey. That's my doll." Said a dog.

"Oh sorry... I didn't know." Kitty said letting the doll go.

"Do you want to play with me?"

A little dog walked out from behind the doll house. The dog smiled at Kitty, and handed her a doll to play with.

"What's your name?" Kitty asked looking at the doll.

"My name is Becky... I mostly just play by myself."

"I'm Kitty... I'm new here."

Becky gasped, at what Kitty just said.

"Wanna be friends!?" Becky said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Sure!"

Kitty and Becky were friends now. Once day care was over though, Kitty's mom picked her up. Kitty told her mother all about Becky, her new best friend.


	2. Grown Ups

It's been 20 years later. Kitty Katswell, is now 25 years old. Becky is also 25 years old. Becky was only a few months older though. They were best friends. Nothing could tear them apart. They were always there for each other, when someone had a heart break.

Anyways, Kitty worked at T.U.F.F. Becky worked at a bank. Kitty was glad that Becky worked at a bank, cause she knew her money was safe and sound with her best friend. So, Kitty was at work, doing some paper work. She looked at the time, and it was her lunch break. She called up Becky, and they made their lunch plans. Kitty drove to the bank, and got out of the car.

"Excuse me... Ms." Said a voice.

Kitty turned around, and saw a dog standing behind here.

"Um yes?" Kitty said.

"You dropped your keys." The dog said holding out her car keys.

"Oh my god... Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, Kitty."

"How do you know my name?"

"It says it on the your key chain."

"And what is your name?"

"Dudley Puppy." He said with a pose.

"Well, thank you so much, Dudley."

Dudley smiled, and Kitty walked into the bank. Dudley stayed behind, and watched Kitty walk away. Kitty walked through the front doors, and saw Becky.

"Hey Becky. Ready to go?" Kitty asked.

"I have my break in 5... Can you wait?"

"Yea, I'll be in my car."

"Alright."

Kitty walked away, and saw Dudley come in. They waved at each other. Kitty waited in her car. Back with Becky, Dudley walked up to her.

"Hi... How can I help you?" Becky asked.

"Hi... I need a check my account."

"Alright... It's Dudley Puppy, right?"

"That's me."

"I need your I.D. please." Becky asked holding her hand out.

"Oh... I left my I.D. at home."

"Sorry, but I have to see your I.D."

"Here you go, Becky." Said a voice.

Dudley looked next to him, and it was Kitty. She had everyone's I.D. since she is a T.U.F.F agent. Becky checked it, and it a match.

"Why did you help me?" Dudley asked.

"Cause you gave me my keys."

"Can...Can I your number?"

"Oh... Sure."

Kitty gave Dudley his number. Kitty and Becky left, leaving Dudley.

After their lunch break, Kitty dropped Becky off at the bank. Kitty went back to T.U.F.F. and did her work. But the day has to end. At the bank, Becky was getting her stuff. She walked out the doors, and went to her car. As she put opened the front door of her car, someone grabbed her purse.

"Give me your purse!" Shouted the thief.

"Let me go!" Becky yelled.

"Yo! Let her go!" Dudley yelled.

"Dudley!? Is that you?" Becky asked.

Dudley puppy punched the thief, knocking him out. Dudley took off the mask. Dudley seemed to always fight this guy. It was a weird looking rat. People call him Snaptrap.

"D-Dudley... Thank you so much." Becky said hugging him.

"Well, a pretty lady like you shouldn't deal with people like that."

Becky blushed a little, and Dudley saw a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up.

"What's this?" Dudley said unfolding it.

"Oh... That's my phone number."

"Can... I... Um..."

"Yes. You can have it, Dudley... Thanks again."

"Sleep well."

"Oh wait... Do you need a ride home?"

"Oh no... I can walk."

"Since you saved me, it's the least I can do."

Becky and Dudley got in the car. Dudley told Becky where to go. Soon, Dudley was home. They waved goodbye, and Becky went home.

Back with Kitty. She was texting Dudley. It seemed like Dudley really wanted to know more about Kitty.


	3. The Dog

**Hey guys! I really hope you're enjoying this story. Keep in mind, this idea is from KudleyFan93.**

It's been a few days later. Dudley was now in Kitty's life, and Becky's life too. The two best friends were still very close. Dudley was just a friend, he wasn't close to them...Yet.

So, Kitty was driving to T.U.F.F. She was at a stop light. She turned her head to the right, and saw Dudley, in his car. Dudley knew something was watching him, so he turned his head and saw Kitty.

"Hey, Dudley... Nice car."

"Thanks... Hey, do you want Becky want to grab something to eat?"

"Follow me, I can't be late for work."

Kitty drove away, and Dudley got behind her. Kitty pulled into T.U.F.F. Dudley had always loved T.U.F.F. He got out of his car, and hugged Kitty.

"So you work at tuff." Dudley said with a smile.

"Yea... I love it... Anyways, what were you saying?"

"Oh.. I was wondering if you and Becky wanted to have lunch.

"Today?"

"Yea..."

Dudley and Kitty walked into T.U.F.F. Kitty sat in her desk, and Dudley followed her. Kitty pulled up a picture on her computer, that caught Dudley's eyes.

"Whoa... Who's that?" Dudley asked pointing at the computer.

"His name is Snaptrap."

"I saw him yesterday."

"You're friends with him?"

"No... I was with Becky last night, and he came and tried to steal her purse."

"Did she get hurt?"

"No... I knocked that Snap guy out, though."

Before Kitty could answer, her phone rang. It was Becky calling her.

"Hello, Becky."

"Hey Kitty... I'm outside Tuff."

"Why? I thought you had to work."

"No... Someone is taking my place, I guess... Is Dudley with you?"

"Um yea. Dudley is here."

Becky hung up. Kitty didn't know why. She kept talking to Dudley, and then Becky came in. She hugged Kitty. Becky tossed her hair back, making Dudley smell her hair. He thought her hair smelled real nice.

"Dudley... Dudley!" Becky said.

"What?" Dudley said hearing his name.

"Did you hear me?"

"No... Sorry."

"I said, do you want to get coffee with me while Kitty is working."

"Oh sure... Then when Kitty is on break, we can all go to lunch."

"Sounds like a plan." Kitty said typing on her computer.

Dudley and Becky left, and went to a coffee shop near by. They talked and talked for a long time. They laughed and had a great time.

"So Dudley... Do you have that one 'girl' in your life?" Becky asked.

"No... I haven't."

"Yea, me too..."

They talked more and more. Dudley looked at the time. He knew Kitty would be on her break soon.

"Should we go back to T.U.F.F. and see Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"I'll text her."

Becky texted Kitty, and waited for her to reply. Becky finally got a text from her.

"Kitty can't make, Dudley... She said to go on without her." Becky said looking at her phone.

"Awww, that's to bad." Dudley said.

Anyways, Dudley and Becky went out to lunch, and spent the whole day together.


	4. Love and Mistakes

**Idea by Kudleyfan93... I will no longer be using this account. I'm super sorry. I made new friends and stuff... I'll still use this but not for making stories... PM me about anything, and I'll get an email about it, and I can just reach you. **

Kitty was looking at her phone. She checked her time, and it was her lunch break. She called up Dudley, waiting for him to answer.

"Hey Kitty... What's up?"

"Are you ready to go to lunch?"

"Oh... Becky and I already ate... She said you couldn't make it."

"I never said that."

Dudley hung up on Kitty. She didn't know why. Kitty walked out of the T.U.F. building, and to her car. She heard a noise and dropped her keys.

"Why do you always have to drop your keys!?" Dudley joked.

"Dudley! What are you doing here?" Kitty asked as they hugged each other.

I want to have lunch with you."

"But you already ate, though."

"Yea... But I'm a dog... I need food."

Kitty laughed, and they got in her car. They went out to eat. Dudley and Kitty bonded a lot while they had lunch.

**A few weeks later.**

Kitty and Becky were having a sleep over at Kitty's apartment. They were eating ice cream and watching tv on her bed. They talked a lot too, only about Dudley though.

"So what do you think about Dudley?" Becky asked.

"I don't know... He's alright." Kitty said eating ice cream.

"I think... I think I like like him."

"You mean like like him?"

"Yea."

Kitty liked Dudley too. But she couldn't tell Becky that. What would happen to their friendship?

Morning time came. Becky woke up early. She checked her phone, and there wasn't a text. Kitty was still sleeping. Becky got out of bed, and into the bathroom. While Becky was in the bathroom, Kitty woke up from hearing the noise. She reached over to her phone, but couldn't find it. Later, Becky walked out.

"Hey Becky, where's my phone?"

"Under the bed." Becky said pulling her phone out.

"Thanks."

Becky yawned, and Kitty got up. They ate breakfast, and got ready for work. Kitty did her hair, while Becky did her make up. Soon, they were all ready. Kitty drove Becky to the bank. Kitty got to T.U.F.F and Dudley was waiting for her outside.

"Dudley... Is that you?"

"Yea... I got a text from Becky saying you wanted to see me this morning."

"But you were suppose to see her this morning."

"This is all weird... But hey, at least I'm here."

"Yea."

Kitty walked into T.U.F.F with Dudley right behind her. Kitty said down at her desk, and opened her laptop. There was a picture of Eric on there.

"Is that you boyfriend?" Dudley asked seeing the picture.

"How in the hell did that picture get here?" Kitty asked herself. "And no, he's my EX-boyfriend."

"Oh... Do you still like him?"

"NO! I freaking hate him so much!" Kitty said with her claws shooting out.

"Calm down pretty Kitty." Dudley said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Kitty blushed a little once Dudley said that.

Anyways, it was the end of the day. Becky was outside waiting for Dudley and Kitty. She looked really mad about something.

"Hey, Becky." Dudley said with a wave.

"You said you would see me this morning." Becky said.

"What? But I got a text from you saying I could go see Kitty." Dudley said confused.

"Yea... It's true." Kitty said.

"Oh please. You just want Dudley all to yourself!" Becky said yelling at Kitty.

"It's not my fault that you can't find a man in your life." Kitty yelled at Becky.

Becky and Kitty started to fight. Dudley didn't like this at all.

"Becky, Kitty... Please stop!" Dudley said getting in the middle of them.

"Just tell him, Becky." Kitty said with a glare.

"Tell me what?" Dudley asked.

Becky didn't say anything. All she did was walk away, and it began to ran. Becky drove away, and Kitty got in her car. Dudley walked over to Kitty.

"You ok, Kitty?"

"No... She likes you Dudley."

With that, Kitty drove off, leaving Dudley alone in the rain.


	5. Snap Out Of It!

Morning came by. Kitty never saw Dudley that day. He must be talking to Becky. Kitty felt so alone without Becky.

During her lunch break, Kitty left T.U.F.F. She drove to the bank and went to go see Becky. She opened the door, but didn't see her friend. When Kitty turned around to leave, she saw Dudley and Becky walking. Kitty walked up to them, and waved.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Kitty! How's it going?" Dudley asked.

"Fine... Becky, listen..." Kitty began.

"No... I don't want to hear it." Becky said putting her hand up.

"I'm sorry for what I said though."

Becky looked at Kitty. Becky lowered her head, and Kitty hugged up. They hugged each other, and were friends again.

"So... I'll just leave you guys." Dudley said walking away.

Dudley walked out, but then Kitty came out after him. Kitty grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Dudley... Are you alright?"

"Mmm... Kinda I guess."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Dudley and Kitty got in her car, and started to head for tuff.

"Well, I was at lunch with Becky and this guy pulled me over." Dudley began.

"Why is this bad?"

"He told me things about Becky... Saying she always gets what she wants."

"She quit doing that."

They got to T.U.F.F and Kitty sat at her desk.

"Well, remember when you couldn't find your phone and Becky had it?" Dudley asked her.

"Yea... She found it."

"No. She stole it from you, and texted me... Making me think it was you."

"What? Are you sure Becky?"

"Here"

Dudley pulled out his phone, and put it on a voice mail. Kitty put the phone up to her hear and began to listen. She could hear Becky's voice. Kitty could hear Becky talking about Dudley. Then, something got to Kitty. She gave the phone back to Dudley.

"I can't believe it, Dudley."

"Yea... I guess she's not really a true friend."


End file.
